Challenge, Lucy's Magic
by Chi Tsubasa
Summary: Two many worlds exist. Each of them has someone most important to it. What though, would happen if two of these worlds connect? Two different times come together to fight a war?


_**Summary:**_ Two many worlds exist. Each of them has someone most important to it. What though, would happen if two of these worlds connect? Two different times come together to fight a war?

_**Challenge:**_ This is a Harry Potter/ Chronicles of Narnia crossover. The characters are to be Harry and Lucy (romance or not is your choice). Lucy shows up the Harry Potter time era and has to help fight the war in some way. They are both 14, thus Harry is fourth year.

_**Note:**_ I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. This is my first challenge, and should anyone accept then please, make sure you mention that you are writing for this challenge so that other writers can find this challenge for themselves. The scene given must be within the story at some given point (or a variation of the scene)

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything involving either Harry Potter or Chronicles of Narnia. Anything else that should have a disclaimer I lay no claim to.**_

**PLEASE let me know if you take up this challenge. I would love to read everyone's version.**

* * *

Lucy looked around and sighed. Everything had changed so much from what she knew. She'd just left Narnia for the last time; and when she, Edmund and Eustace were leaving something had gone wrong. For some reason Lucy was pulled from her brother and cousin and thrown through the water when they were halfway home. Now, she didn't know where she was or even if she was in the proper world. "Aslan what are you planning?"

Movement in the bushes nearby caught Lucy's attention and her war trained body tensed into a defensive position. Voices on the wind drew near. "What are you doing here?" a man hissed as though he were trying to be quiet but had to speak over the mild wind.

Another many replied, not trying to lower his voice. "I think you know well enough. The dark lord is going to rise, and you won't be there to see it." Silence ensued for a few minutes and Lucy slowly crept forward. The trees were so close together where she was but they were thinning the farther forward she moved. Two move voices formed over the first two; these ones younger but still both male. One had an accent that Lucy couldn't place but the other was definitely British.

The first voice that Lucy had heard was talking to the others and now footsteps could be heard running away. Lucy stopped moving as she saw the outline of two figures at the edge of the woods. They looked as though they were fighting. One overpowered the other and then Lucy was blinded by a flash of green light.

Slowly she blinked, trying to clear her sight. Remembering the fight Lucy rushed forward to the nearby limp figure. She knelt beside him and checked for a pulse. A sigh escaped her lips when she felt that he was indeed alive. Lucy looked around but couldn't find the other man.

More footsteps, multiple this time, and Lucy could see people running towards them. Lucy quickly looked around for a weapon. The only thing in sight was a length of wood and a rock the size of her fist. Grabbing both up Lucy stood over the unconscious teen. Aiming for the figure in the middle Lucy pulled back her right arm, tensed the muscles and then flung her arm forward, casting the stone with perfect aim.

The figures stopped a few feet away and Lucy readied the wood in her hands. Although it wouldn't cause much damage it could still be used like a baton for a blow or two. "Hello child. I need you to move, I need to make sure that he is alright." An elderly man with long flowing white hair and beard in bright colorful robes stood a step forward.

"Stay there!" Lucy shouted to him. "He's alright, I've already checked his pulse and it's steady. Who are you and where are we?"

The shortest person of the group moved forward. The man with the beard reached out to stop him but the teen stepped out of his reach. Lucy held her ground as he walked over to her, stopping just barely out of her reach. "I'm Harry Potter, and you're outside of Hogwarts, a school in Scotland." Lucy blinked once slowly and then again.

"You're voice… you were here before the fight. Before the green light, was that you? Where is that man that was here before? And the person he was talking to? How am I in Scotland when you sound like you're British?"

Harry smiled gently, "I can answer you're questions later but I need you to let my professors to look at my friend. Please," Lucy was hesitant. Although Harry looked as though everything would be alright his eyes reminded her too much of her brothers'; as though he had seen too much in too little a time. Edmund had always said that Peter, Lucy and he had shared the horrors of Narnia and spared Susan to the horrors of suitors.

Slowly Lucy lowered her wooden weapon and held out her other hand, "I'm Lucy Pevensie, and I'm holding you to your word Harry Potter."


End file.
